


Storge and Eros

by mariclipse



Series: Amor Delicata [15]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adopted Children, Ages are screwed with, Child Fundy, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, M/M, Married Couple, Mention of knife, Minor Canonical Character(s), Parent-Child Relationship, minecraft modern au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28118571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariclipse/pseuds/mariclipse
Summary: Wilbur was a single father, Dream entered the picture, and now they're both raising an energetic troublemaker. These are scenarios, or drabbles in other words.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot
Series: Amor Delicata [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013283
Comments: 7
Kudos: 176





	1. Baby With A Knife

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream and Will raising Fundy together and just one day they left Fundy alone for a couple of minutes. when they come back fundy has a gun or a weapon of some sort, it causes Wilbur to panic and dream trying to take the weapon from Fundy. {Fundy in this story is a baby or toddler, that's your choice}  
> ((request))

Honestly when it came to raising a kid they thought it would be easy. Especially when raising the ginger, he was trouble, sneaky and mischievous. Yet even though he was always getting in trouble they adored him, he never acted like others claimed he did. Though everyone complained about their little fox being a cheater, scammer, or just overall trouble, they didn't care.

Fundy knew when he took things too far, and he always hung out with Ranboo, so they knew it would be okay in the end. Ranboo was a great kid.

Everyone told them it was bad to trust the child at such a young age, but then again they had just become parents.   
Holding the toddler Dream walked around the house. Looking for his jacket. He had left it on the coat rack, yet it wasn't there. Fundy was talking about the latest thing he started obsessing over.

That being the nether, he was prohibited from going to the nether. He wasn't sure why, but he wasn't allowed near there, so he would ask questions about it. Tiring his parents, Wilbur would sometimes let him go ask Techno since he didn't know much more busy leading L'manberg. He would annoy the pinkette, though he wouldn't get any answers from him.

So he went to his papa, Dream would take him to the nether behind the brunette's back. Showing him what everything was.

Thinking about it, it wasn't a good idea to take the ginger to that place. Wilbur would be mad, and then he wouldn't be able to take care of the child unless someone else was with him...

He could always get Techno or Tommy to come with him though.

Speaking about Wilbur's family, they were going to take care of the small fox as they went on a date. It's been an entire month without a date that was just the two of them so his family would babysit their small toddler.

Wilbur was excited yet worried at the same time. He didn't trust his family with babysitting the child. It was Technoblade, or known as the blood god. _The Blood God._ And Tommy a small thief swearing every moment he got, Fundy had already repeated a few words that came from the teen's mouth. So Dream had to promise that he would also get his own family to take care of Fundy.

That didn't assure him, but he really wanted to take advantage of this, so he agreed. Like what could a teenager who's obsessed with bees and mature older version of Tommy possibly do? Schlatt wasn't who he wanted his kid around with all the swearing, but he was sure that if he had managed to raise Dream and Tubbo that he must have done something right. Like Dream is a literal god, and Tubbo is so wholesome!

What could go wrong. As they arrived in front of Philza's house he took a deep breath, watching as his husband took Fundy out of the car seat. Talking to him about how excited he was to see his uncles and grandparents again. It was adorable yet the anxiety was still there.

Unlike Dream who trusted them to take good care of the child. Techno was one of his best friends, Philza was an amazing grandfather, and he knew how his dad became when around children. No matter how much he denied it and claimed otherwise.

He saw Dream stand as the doorway, being greeted immediately by Techno and Tommy. His little champion being set down on the floor, Dream bending down to his height and whispering something into his ear. Probably promising some type of prize if he behaved.

Suddenly the blond returned to the car, a fond smile with a sad look in his eyes as he turned to look at the brunette.

"Relax honey, he'll be fine! Remember your dad is there as backup in case things do go wrong" the blond said as he took Wilbur's hand.

Nodding he turned on the car, driving away from his father's house. Yeah, things would be okay.

The date had been a success. They had gone to the park and spend the afternoon there. Listening to Wilbur play, it wasn't formal as others expected. But it was a replica of their best date. When dream had finally agreed to marry him, to be with him, and to support him until they died. They got married in the same park too, mainly because the other wanted to get married in the same place his father did.

And who was Wilbur to oppose?

They had even tried to watch the sun set but Dream couldn't sit down long enough for it to happen, so they missed it. It was adorable the way the blond whined about another failure at seeing the masterpiece the gods created.

So when they returned to pick up their small Vos they were excited. After spending so long without the child they missed him. Dream just wanted the kid back in his arms, Wilbur claimed he was spoiling the ginger.

Knocking on the door they were welcomed by an exhausted looking Phil. Immediately Will panicked, he didn't like the look. Phil would only express that face when dealing with Tommy's shenanigans.

They entered and the brunette quickly went to look for this son as he searched around for clues of his brother's too. He hadn't seen Schlatt's car on the driveway, so he must have left early for some reason. Dream probably knew why.

Going outside he saw his brother's running after a hyper fox. He was confused as to why they seemed so panicked to catch his little champion until he saw the knife the toddler was holding. Instantly he started to chase after the hybrid along with his brother's demanding some sort of explanation.

"It is as Tommy's fault! The nerd gave him the knife!" Techno claimed as he tripped trying to catch the fox only for the child to stop and run the other way. He used to be proud his nephew was so smart at a young age but right now he hated it.

"You did what Tommy?!" The brunette yelled at the teen who was ignoring him up until now. He stopped chasing to argue with the other.

"He just took it from my hand Will!" The blond yelled.

Wilbur had started to panic and was ignoring the teen's excuses. He didn't care he he had gotten it he just started to stress overthinking things. Soon enough Dream came outside with Phil by his side. A tired smile gracing his face. Upon seeing the sight dream understood what he needed to do.

Fundy was too busy laughing at the way his dad panicked over the fact he could cut himself, as techno and Tommy bickered about who caused the problem. So he didn't notice when his dad stood over him, until the blond cleared his throat.

Dream was staring at the child with a disapproving expression. Fundy never liked that stare, it made him feel as if he did something wrong to upset his parents. So he reluctantly gave into the silent request giving the blond the knife he had taken from his uncle.

"Thanks guys for taking care of Fundy" upon hearing that Fundy's ears dropped.  
He was usually called honey, baby, Vos, pup, or some other pet name. His papa hardly used his actual name unless he was upset.

He took Dream's hand as they walked out of the Philza residence. His head hung low as they returned the car, his dad was suddenly tired while his papa didn't look at him at all, instead focusing on driving all the way back home. He wanted to start crying but fell asleep instead.

When he woke up he was in his dad's arms, they were barely entering the house. He was placed on his bed, his dad telling him goodnight instead of both his parents.

He wasn't sure what time it was, but it was dark outside, he was still awake. Tears streaming down his cheeks. Fundy could still see the way the other looked disappointed in him. He didn't know when, but he had climbed off his bed and was standing in front of his parents' bed.

He entered the room to be greeted by darkness, he hesitated to enter when he realized they were asleep. He was scared to further upset his papa so he turned around to leave, but it was too late. Dream had already woken up, causing Wilbur to stir.

The moment his eyes met with Dream's he started bawling. Shaking violently as the other stood up quickly. Worry took over his features as Wilbur began to wake up.

"What happened Fundy?" The fox only began to son harder upon hearing his name.

He started to mumbled out apologies as he threw himself at the blond. Crying how he wouldn't do it again if he was forgiven. He was stuttering out promises of being a good pup, of behaving like the other children, of stopping his pranks on the elders and everything.

Dream didn't understand what was going through the other's head until ten minutes into the crying fit. Fundy apologized for the knife, that's when his heart melted. Feeling his heart shatter. He stood up holding the hybrid between his arms, caressing his head.

"Oh Vos, you don't have to worry about it, it's fine. I was just a bit upset that you were causing trouble when you promised me you wouldn't, right Will?" Dream looked over his shoulder to see the brunette standing behind him in concern. Upon hearing his husband he nodded.

Wilbur walked up to where they were gently pulling Dream back to bed.

"How about we go to bed now?" He asked in a hushed tone. Dream and Fundy both gave small nods as they laid down o. The bed. Cuddling together. Dream and Wilbur surrounding the hybrid, Fundy was still sniffling from having cried. Neither the blond nor his child had realized when he started to sing but they clearly appreciated it.

It was a good day for all of them even with the little mishap.


	2. Proud Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kindergarteners are making a play, Fundy is excited and running around the place as they perform. Wilbur and Dream feel like they raised the brightest star on the stage.

y. Fundy was saying his lines over and over again. Announcing it as if they were the most important thing in the world.

Seeing his son so happy caused Wilbur to smile. Though it quickly left his face when he noticed the redhead was still in his pajamas. Hadn't he told the fox to change half an hour ago?

"Fundy you need to change, or we'll be late!" Wilbur scolded as he went to pick the hybrid up. Fundy was quick to dodge and ran for cover. Screaming bloody murder.

Dream entered the room and Fundy launched himself onto the blond. He cried for help, stating Wilbur was being mean. The blond sighed as he looked over at the brunette, seeing his husband tired and annoyed. He looked at the fox in his arms and instantly knew with the puppy eyes he wore that Fundy was ignoring Will again.

"What did your Dad tell you to do?" He asked as the brunette reached for their child. Fundy pouted before scoffing and avoiding his arms.

"I don't need to change! Pajamas are fine!" Dream looked over at the brunette who seemed to deflate hearing the child rant about how it was unnecessary, and no one would care.

""Love, you still need to change and listen to your father! Pajamas are for bedtime, and we don't want you to rip them like all your other clothes" the fox wanted to complain but just let his dad take him. The brunette promised they would get to the show soon.

The fox immediately started rambling, his energy back full force. He seemed to gain his spark back as he spoke about the play. He said there would be demons, and he would save the demons, making sure Ranboo managed to lose the demon. Wilbur laughed at the boy's antics. At this point he wouldn't be surprised if they already knew the entire plot of the play.

Wilbur was quick to help the fox put on his clothes despite the child's protests. Just putting on some overalls and a pastel yellow sweater underneath. Dream had turned on the car and was already waiting, so once he finished helping with the shoes they finally left the house.

It truly was difficult to tone the child down, but they it found precious with how passionately he spoke about it. So of course none of them wanted him to stop.

When the school started to become clear, the hybrid immediately started bouncing in his seat. There was no way that he wasn't excited.

When Dream finally parked the car was when the boy started crying. Suddenly wanting to go back home crying for both his parents. Seeing that reaction they both grew worried having no idea what caused the kindergartner to cry like that.

"Pumpkin? What happened?" Dream asked as he unclasped the fox from the car seat. Fundy only stretched his arms out, allowing Dream to carry him towards Will.

He held onto the blond for dear life, fear evident in his eyes and ears.

"I don't want to be part of the play anymore! I'm scared Papa!" He cried out. Red cheeks matching his eyes as the years seemed to keep coming. Dream looked over at his lover and handed him over.

As much as the blond was good with children, he knew Wilbur knew what to say when it came to stage fright since he used to have to deal with that. Of course, he was still hovering close, rubbing circles around his kid's back.

"Fundy, look at me." Wilbur said as he grabbed the redhead's chin and forced him to look up at him. "It's okay to be scared. It happens to the most special people. But you can't let it control you, because that's when it's really scary! Just don't forget to have a good time, and you have no one to impress, so you can make mistakes," the brunette whispered as he kissed the fox on the head. Dream cooed as he saw his husband take care of their child, it was still adorable how careful and gentle the man seemed to be with his adopted son.

The fox looked back down as small unshed tears fell. His lips into a firm pout. "But you guys will be there," he mumbled.

If it were any other time they would've told the boy to repeat that more clearly and stop mumbling, but they were too busy feeling their chest swell in pride at the child's words.

"Aw, don't worry about impressing us! You already impressed me the moment you came to be, whenever you are yourself is when I'm most proud. You'll always be impressing me ,my little champion" Wilbur said as the cry seemed to die down. It was relieving, but they still worried about it though when they saw the smile they knew things would be fine again.

"Come on Vos, you have to act with Ranboo now ! Come on!" Dream dragged his family over to the school entrance. Seeing Niki at the door holding the hand of an excited child. Both his eyes shinning with excitement when he noticed the fox in Wilbur's arms.

Fundy was quick to see him and ran over to the quiet Enderman hybrid. His face filled with joy as they started speaking before running into the building, not caring if they left someone behind.

Dream and Will greeted the younger woman. Concern is obvious when they didn't see their parents anywhere. Seeing this, Niki waved it off as they were too busy with work to come, making sure they didn't worry. Though it was already too late for that since we the lovers decided to state they were also her parents. Having watched her grow up.

As they spoke about their makeshift family they entered the building heading for the auditorium. All three were slightly worried that the kids had gone to the wrong place, but when they saw them in their customs already running all over the stage they knew they were okay.

Dream watched the little boy run around. Happiness in every move as he played games with other children his age.

As the lights went out the play began. 

It was nothing too grand it seemed to only be children yelling at each other, but it was clear they were excited. Watching Sam, Punz, and Ant run behind Fundy trying to catch up with him as they screamed their lines out. Fundy responded with something completely unintelligible, but it didn't matter whether they understood him at the time. They were too happy sitting in their seats and watching their child perform with a huge smile on his face was all they needed.

Throughout the entire play, Dream couldn't remember a single moment he wasn't proud of the young child. 

Even though they weren't related by blood, and his relationship with the small fox hadn't started out as they both had hoped it he was proud to call him son. Seeing and knowing that the reason the little redhead among the other children was smiling up on stage was the way he was because of him and his efforts of course he felt proud.

He felt proud to say that the child running through the stage as if he was high on sugar was his.

Though not by blood, the dramatic, scamming, cheating, trouble-maker was his son. Whether anyone accepted that or not he didn't care. It was his kid up there running around with no worries in his life. 

Wilbur was in the same state, though with tears in his eyes. He felt the pride of a parent knowing that so far things had gone okay. That he would be okay, and that his son would be okay. That they wouldn't grow apart anytime soon due to how determined his husband was to keep both of them in his life.

He grabbed the blond's hand and squeezed lightly. A small smile on his face as he looked at the blond. He was determined not to be like Philza was during his childhood. 

He would be there during every part as long as the blond was by his side. He would not belittle him into feeling like an outsider as long as he could love. He really didn't want to ruin the relationship he had with the seven-year-old up on stage.

They were proud as they saw the little boy run around the stage. Raise a silver painted wooden sword towards Ranboo, the other child's eyes widening as he turned around. His eyes were determined as he launched himself towards him. Punz grabbed what looked like some sort of shield, with the same sparkly silver paint and holding it towards Ranboo. 

They watched as the play started to end, with Ant dying in front of Fundy and Sam. Both held his body as he brought out red ribbons, saying the word death over and over again until he finally stopped moving. 

Finally, it was over and all the kids on the stage smiled as they bowed like their teacher was showing them. Bad telling them to hold each other's hand as they bowed. The curtains were starting to close and their son peaked through the red fabric. 

Fundy looked over to where they were and smiled, waving at them. 

Both lovers returned the wave before they began clapping. 

Yeah, they were proud. Absolutely proud, and nothing would ruin that pride they felt when calling the child their own.


End file.
